


Demon Fucker Idol Boys

by scwalkerxxx



Series: Demon Fucker Idol Boys [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boypussy, Breeding, Bubble butts, Cum Inflation, Gay, Gay Sex, Idols, Inflation, M/M, Multi, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Thongs - Freeform, Twinks, anthro-horse, boipussy, cumflation, furry on human, horse, horse demon, hyper, monster on human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scwalkerxxx/pseuds/scwalkerxxx
Summary: Sailor Moon/Power Rangers Gay Parody with some cute Japanese idol boys getting fucked by massively hung Beast Demons. Contains hyper, light inflation, size difference, furry on human, light transformation.Alternates "main" chapters with demon/monsters and "side/mini" chapters that are more slice-of-life and focus on relationships between the main characters. With just a smidge of romance :)





	1. Jun & Naoto

**Author's Note:**

> There is a picture of Jun and the others to go along with this story on my website scwalkerxxx.blogspot.com and my twitter twitter.com/scwalkerxxx (@scwalkerxxx).
> 
> I am always looking for RP partners/editors/people to chat with and bounce ideas off of! Please contact me if interested :)
> 
> I have worked very hard on this story, so I hope you enjoy it and it gets you off ;)

Jun Nakamura found himself alone in a very dark, silent place. The ground at his feet was rough. He could barely see in front of him. And he was cold. Why was he so cold?

Jun looked down at his body. He was hardly wearing anything. His thin yet toned frame was barely covered by a few scraps of clothing, a torn shirt that stopped at his abs, and a pair of underwear that was nothing more than a pouch and a string. What the hell was he wearing?

Suddenly, a pink ball of light appeared before him. It sparkled and emitted a tone that sounded like beautiful, calming music. For some reason, the pink ball helped Jun feel calm, and he felt like he could talk to it.

“What’s going on? Where am I?”

The ball’s voice was soothing, and spoke similarly to a woman.

“Please do not be alarmed. The world will soon face a dire battle, and I have chosen you to be one of my champions. This is a vision of what will come if you fail to stop the darkness, my warrior. It will be difficult, but you must fight and repel the darkness! Our time is running out, but I have given you my gifts. You will know what to do.”

Jun had no idea what was going on. “Hey wait!!” he shouted, as the pink light burst and then faded away. He was all alone in this darkness…

\---

The blare of his alarm tore Jun out of his dream. The sound rung in his head. He struggled to open his heavy eyelids and greet the day.

“Ugh…” He groped for his alarm. What time was it? What the heck was that weird dream about? It was already starting to fade from his memory. Jun rose out of his bed, slowly opening his eyes, stung by the morning sun. His phone rang.

“Hell-”

“JUN!? Are you ready? I’ll be there in 5 minutes!! I called you 20 minutes ago and you didn’t pick up! We don’t have time, you’re going to have to change into the outfit now and get in the car. Hurry up!!” Jun’s manager’s voice barked through the earpiece. Jun flinched and pulled the phone away to save his throbbing head.

“Huh?”

“How could you forget! The photoshoot! It’s a cover too, so we can’t miss it! We even had to get the outfit re-tailored because it didn’t fit your proportions. I’m turning the corner now, BE READY!!” The line went dead.

That’s right. Jun had work. He only debuted about two years ago, and in that short time he went from relatively obscure to one of the top male idols in Japan. He couldn’t believe it all started when he began following his older sister to dance class when he was a kid. Who would have known that would eventually lead to him getting scouted by one of the biggest agencies in Japan?

He got up and walked over to his closet, where the freshly tailored photoshoot outfit hung. That’s right. At the fitting a couple of days ago, the outfit barely fit him, especially the pants. Jun felt bad. He was born with an… unusually large butt, and all of his dance training only served to make it bigger. Most stuff off-the-rack tended to be way too snug in that area. He reminded himself to apologise to the stylist for causing her so much extra work.

Jun started to get dressed, but realised he was already wearing underwear. Hm...that’s weird. He didn’t remember this pair, it was different than the one he had on when he went to bed, right?

Jun looked in the mirror. His skin was pale and smooth, and his body was skinny but well-toned due to his dance training. He had a nice set of abs and a narrow waist. However, his hips and legs were especially developed. He turned around and looked over his shoulder. Jun sighed. His ass was a bit of a gift but it was also a curse. It was, quite frankly, way too large for his frame, and incredibly round and bouncy. He always got embarrassed, his face and ears turning bright pink, when people would point it out. No matter how carefully he walked, his butt tended to move slightly and jiggle on its own. He tried his best to minimize it, but that was unfortunately a losing battle. Jun sometimes wondered if his ass had anything to do with his success. After all, sometimes he looked at the crowd during his concerts and was surprised at the number of male fans...

Jun snapped back to reality. Right now, though, Jun was clad only in a tiny, pink bikini. Or, could this even be called a bikini? He couldn’t even see the pink string between his huge, round cheeks, and the front pouch was barely large enough to keep him in place. Even the elastic material was quite snug, and it pinched his assmeat creating a slight cleft. He thought about changing, but it was strangely… comfortable.

*HOONNNKKKKK*

Jun jumped in surprise as he heard the car horn. That must be his manager, he had to hurry! Jun hated to keep his manager or any of the staff waiting. He was grateful every day that he had a job that he loved, making people happy with his music and dancing. He quickly grabbed the hanging outfit and rushed to get dress. He tossed on the shirt and went to pulled the pants up…

*RRRRIIPPP*

Oh no.

Oh no, no, no...not again.

How could the pants have ripped? They were specifically tailored to fit just a couple of days ago! He struggled to pull them up, but they barely budged. They were just too small. Or rather… his ass was just too big. Jun looked back at the mirror. No… it couldn’t be possible! Somehow, overnight, his huge ass had gotten even larger. The two juicy cheeks which now strained against the fabric were bigger and even more jiggly. Jun heard another honk, and scrambled to get dressed so he wouldn’t keep his manager waiting further. He pulled up with all his might, struggling to fit the tight pair of pants over his huge bubble, and tried to ignore the tearing seams and popping buttons. As soon as the pants were all the way up, he grabbed his bag and rushed out the door.

“I’m so sorry Manager-san!! I must have forgot to set my alarm!” Jun pulled the car door open and jumped into the back seat. As soon as he was in, the car took off.

“Jeesh, I can’t believe it, Jun! Do you know how many people are waiting for you! I got up early and was in such a panic when you didn’t answer.” Jun’s manager continued to chastise him as Jun bowed his head and offered his sincerest apologies. Jun always tried to be appreciative and respectful, and hated to disappoint people. It was all part of his job.

Jun sat silently in the back seat as the car made its way to the photoshoot location. His manager glanced at him through the rear-view mirror.

“It looks like you’re wearing the outfit. I hope it fits perfectly, we don’t have time to make adjustments.”

“Um, actually about that…” Huh. Jun felt something… weird. His body was getting tingly. And his butt, well more like… his hole was getting…wet.

“Jun, what happened??” His manager looked at Jun through the mirror and gritted his teeth when he saw the huge tears and open holes in Jun’s pants. “Oh no, what are we gonna do!” Jun’s manager began to panic.

“Wh-” Suddenly, Mr. Manager slammed on the brakes. The car in front of him had come to a sudden stop. In fact, all the cars along the road were stopped, and people were getting out and running away screaming. What the heck was going on? The sensation in his body was getting more intense. Jun was feeling hot. Was he starting to sweat? Why was his butt sweating so much? ...Wait, that’s not sweat, is it?

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!? You can’t just stop like that!” The manager yelled out at the fleeing people.

“MONSTER! DEVIL! DEMON! RUN AWAY!!” The man shouted in a panic, running so hard he was tripping over himself.

“What!? People are crazy Jun, I-” The manager looked to his left, down the intersection. Jun turned as well. As soon as he saw it, the tingling in his body became a throbbing buzz, concentrated right in his hole. Wait, was his seat getting… wet?

A large, muscular… beast stomped down the street, about one block away, now empty as people had already fled. It reminded Jun of a minotaur, a fictional half-man half-bull creature he had read about once, but it didn’t look like a bull-man, rather it was a horse-man. It had the torso, upper body, arms and hands of an incredibly muscular bodybuilder-like human, but it had a head and legs that were vaguely… horse-like?[a] Jun looked through the window at it, and felt a strange feeling take him over. He scanned over the creature. That head, resembling a regular horse’s head with a long nose and flat teeth, but slightly flattened so it in some ways had some human-like characteristics. Its big pecs were fuzzy, much like the rest of his body. Covered in a short layer of brown horse hair. And it was huge with an enormous muscular torso. Jun’s eyes traveled further down. For some reason, he found his eyes drawn to a certain place. In between those two muscular horse legs, hung an incredibly long, thick, and veiny black horse-cock, swinging heavily with each step the beast took. Jun gulped. He felt a strange sensation in his stomach, all the way to his hole. What was it? No, not fear. What was it? Was it… hunger?

“Wh-wh-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?? MONSTER, JUN GET OUT!! RUN AWAY!” Jun’s manager exited the car and began fleeing, leaving Jun behind. Jun stepped out. He wanted to follow his manager to safety, but his legs wouldn’t move in that direction. His body turned. He started to walk the other way. Precisely the direction he shouldn’t be walking. Towards the beast. The beast was only one block down the street. Jun found himself getting gradually closer, until he was only about twenty feet away.

The beast sniffed and made a deep rumbling sound. He turned towards Jun’s direction, seemingly drawn to some kind of scent coming from that area. As he stomped down the street, his incredibly large appendage swung between its (his?) legs. Once he saw Jun coming, he began to pick up the pace. The monster was not only huge, it was fast. It cleared several meters before Jun even had a chance to react.

The beast charged towards him, and Jun couldn’t even move. Instead of staring at the ferocious snout, the bared teeth, the powerful legs barreling towards him, Jun’s eyes were glued to only one area. That huge, incredibly long, fat, veiny black horsecock swinging back and forth with each stomp. It began to harden slightly as it approached Jun, and a drop of amber pre-cum welled out of its impressive slit, slinging from the cockhead and dropping to the ground. So much pre-cum leaked out that it looked practically like slobber, painting the ground with ropes of the pungent, musky fluid.

There was the fear. It’s natural, of course, when a large, horse-man monster-beast begins charging towards you, to feel fear. The kind of fear that paralyzes you. The kind of fear that stops you from moving as that same huge horse-man monster makes a move to grab you, at the same time as you feel something a huge glob of not-sweat drip out of your hole and down your legs[b].

Before Jun realized, his face slammed against the ground, landing in a puddle of the beast’s pre-cum. The nasty smell filled his nostrils and made his head feel woozy and light. It stunk with an earthy, musky smell, reminding Jun of the one time he had a photoshoot on horseback and the smell of the stable overwhelmed him. His ears rung and his body was sore from the impact. But, weirdest of all, the back of his thighs felt… wet? He tried to get to his feet, when he felt something incredibly heavy hit his back.[c] *WHAM*

That horse-monster’s… horse-cock was flat up against Jun’s back! It was incredible! It must have been over a foot long! The heavy, soft tube of flesh slapped against his back with a wet *THUD*, leaving a smattering of sticky amber-colored fluid right below Jun’s shoulder blades. Oh god, this can’t be happening…Jun was still a virgin!

This monster was going to rape Jun. It was going to tear him apart. His first time, and quite probably his last, was going to be with a massive, evil monster who saw Jun as nothing more than a little flesh-toy to abuse for his own pleasure. Jun knew that this monster was pure evil, that the entire reason for its existence was to breed, find the nearest hole to plunge its weapon of a cock into and drain his two giant, black orbs of balls, bigger than grapefruits, until there wasn’t a drop left of semen inside them.

Jun tried to stay calm, tried to think of some way out of this. The beast was so much bigger than him, so strong and muscular. He could try to run, he was fast and agile thanks to his dance experience. But was the beast even faster? Based on the fact that it cleared a city block in a couple seconds when it charged at Jun, he didn’t stand a chance of escaping.

Jun realized the beast wanted him to struggle. It enjoyed the tension and the feeling of power as it dominated his little twink body. It was like a cat playing with a mouse before devouring it, only this was a horse-monster playing with its little human fucktoy. The more he tried to break free from the beast’s bone-crushing grip, the harder it held him down and the harder and bigger its cock got. Jun decided the only thing he could do, if he had even the smallest chance of surviving getting raped by horse-dick, was to go limp, play dead, and hope the beast would get bored and let him go.

The monster began to feel Jun’s body, roughly tearing off his clothes, starting with Jun’s shirt, and dropping the tattered remains onto the ground.

“No… the photoshoot outfit… after all that trouble…” Jun tried to hold back tears. The beast went for his pants next, but that hardly required any effort at all. They were literally already bursting at the seams. One tug, and the pants tore through cleanly, falling apart as Jun’s huge bubble jiggled freely once it was released from the constricting garment.

The monster’s penis continued to beat against Jun’s back, but with each *THWACK* it got harder and harder, heavier and heavier. Jun struggled as each impact pushed him back to the ground. He was so scared, but he also felt so weird. He was sweaty, aching, and so, so hungry. Not just in his stomach, but his whole body buzzed like it wanted… something. The most powerful feeling, however, came from his hole, buried between his two huge, round cheeks. That throbbing, buzzing feeling was driving his body wild.

Jun felt the monstrous cock against his back. It must have been fully erect now, rock hard with pulsing veins, and it was over half the length of his torso, almost reaching his shoulder blades. The beast pushed Jun’s body down and pulled his toned dancer’s legs apart. It roughly grabbed and groped at Jun’s bulbous booty, grunting like it was quite pleased. Jun’s two round cheeks spread and he shivered as his hole was exposed to the air. The pink, tiny ring fluttered, the buzzing getting more intense. Wait was he… was he, wet? Yes, his hole was definitely wet, a strange, very slippery clear fluid dripping out of his tiny pink ring as the horse pressed it’s large, flat cockhead against Jun’s tiny boy pussy and began to push. Jun gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, not knowing if he was going to make it. He could feel himself crying. How could this have happened to him? Why didn’t he run the other way? What is wrong with his body? Please… won’t somebody save him!?

“Hey, horsehead!!” Jun heard a voice shouting. He looked up, and could barely believe his eyes. His day was already insane, and it just got weirder. Standing before him was a tall, muscular, tan young man, a little older than Jun. He had spiky bleached brown hair with orange highlights, and was wearing the strangest outfit. It looked like it could have been for one of Jun’s concerts, only it was the skimpiest outfit he’d ever seen! The man wore an unbuttoned white vest with orange trim, but it only covered his chest, fully exposing his rock-hard abs. On his feet were a pair of orange and white boots. He wore white leather gloves with orange trim. He even had a white leather band going around his thigh, like a garter belt. But the strangest part of the outfit was the shorts. The man had on a pair of the tiniest shorts Jun had ever seen, if he could even call them that. They were incredibly low-rise, unbuttoned, and started below his hips. They were so short they barely covered a couple of inches of his thighs. Jun gasped as the man turned around.

“Come on there, don’t you want some of this? Why are you waste your time with a skinny little thing like that when you can fuck some real, meaty ass pussy?” The man taunted. His shorts were so tight, so tiny, that they barely covered the man’s huge, round bubble butt. Whereas Jun’s ass was soft and jiggly, this muscle hunk had a well-trained, meaty booty. The shorts clung to the round cheeks like a second skin, and barely covered it, leaving the entire bottom of the jock ass exposed. Above the shorts Jun noticed an orange string around his waist, connected to another orange string between his cheeks… in a very similar style to the one Jun was wearing…

The horse-beast neighed at the taunting from the hot muscle-man, and by some miracle stood up and pushed Jun to the side. It made its way over to the barely-clothed hot jock.

“Oh fuck yes, I needed this. Come over here and pound my cunt.” He moaned in anticipation, bending over as the horse-beast swung it’s hard cock onto him.

“Mmm, fuck yeah, can you feel how wet I’m getting? All for you baby. Need that nice horse-cock doing some damage, y’hear me? That means don’t be gentle. Fuck me up.” Jun was shocked at the scene. The man spoke the filthiest language Jun had ever heard! He would be scandalized, but couldn’t wrestle his eyes away from the scene as the horse beast tore away the man’s shorts.

The monster slapped his hard cock against the man’s tight ring. Jun heard that splatter sounds, and realized that man’s hole was also extremely wet, maybe even more than Jun. The beast grabbed hard onto the man and started to push.

“Oooohhh fuck yeesssssss…” the man moaned. How in the world could that possible feel good, it was just too huge!?

“Mmmm…. Hey buddy. Yeah, you.” Jun stopped and realized the man was talking to him. “Name’s Naoto, bro. It’s not that I saved you or anything, I just wanted this horsecock for myself. Though, you might wanna run away before he uses me up, this fucker could still want seconds.” He chuckled.

That’s right. The monster’s attention was off Jun. He could run away now, escape, and forget this hole thing ever happened. But…

The throbbing, aching, hungry feeling deep inside him didn’t go away. In fact, it just got more and more intense. His hole body, from his head to his toes, and especially his tight, soaking wet hole, was craving something. What was this feeling...he almost felt… envious at what was happening to the man.

“Fffffuuuuuccccckkkk!!!” the man screamed, grunted as his insides were speared by that horse cock, digging deeper and deeper into his guts. Jun couldn’t tear his eyes away as the beast sunk inch by inch of his thick veiny monster dong into that tanned, round jock ass meat. He gulped. Could it be? Did he actually want that?

“Fuckkkk oh… oh shit wait… hold on, I said HOLD ON!!” Jun saw the young man kick back with his powerful, muscular legs. The beast grunted and fell back, allowing the man more leverage and control. He moved his hips backward and started to gyrate his ass up and down on the insanely thick horsecock. “Fuck yeah, you like the way I use my cunt? My well-trained ass is gonna milk you dry.” This muscular hunk was filthy!!

The horse-beast was beginning to lose control as the muscular man rode him ferociously. The monster turned slightly towards Jun, who still frozen in place at the lewd, bizarre scene before him. The man quickly slapped the beast and pulled his head back towards him. “Hey, eyes off the snack, I’M the one milking this cock, you hear me?” He ordered.

Jun was nervous. He wanted to run away, but this situation was just drawing him in closer. Was that man alright? He seemed like he was in control, but when Jun saw how much that huge horsecock bulged out of his stomach, he had a feeling the young jock might have bitten off a bit more than he could chew… or, er, take. Should Jun help him? Could Jun help him?

As he pondered this, a single glob of juice dripped out of Jun’s hole, down his thighs, and plopped onto the ground. The splatter of pussy juice glowed, and a ball of pink light grew out of it and appeared before Jun. It glowed rhymically, as if it were throbbing in time with the hunger deep inside Jun’s cunt. Wait a second, this was so familiar… but… wasn’t that just a dream?

The pink ball of light abruptly darted towards Jun. Jun flinched to brace for impact, but instead found himself bathed in pink sparkles. His body, still sore from the beating the beast gave him, began to feel strong and renewed with energy. More solid, more durable. He stood up straight, the pink sparkles surrounding him grouping together, changing. In an instant, Jun found himself with a whole new outfit, identical to the one the man getting gut-punched by a horse-monster in front of him was wearing, except it was pink instead of orange. What the hell was going on!?

The outfit felt good. Jun felt… confident. Secure. It was like he was supposed to be wearing this. Normally, Jun would die from embarrassment whenever he wore something slightly too tight that drew attention to his huge bubble butt. He even turned pink in embarrassment one time when a photographer asked him to lift his shirt up for an ab shot! Now, he was not only exposing his abs, his whole, huge bubble was only display, only covered by the tiniest white fabric and a pink string! He was wearing practically nothing at all, and his entire bouncing phatty was on display!

“FUCK!! HOLY SHIT!! You’re bigger than your bull buddy from a couple days ago, huh? I’m gonna have to work extra hard on this wrecker.” Jun thought that the man was starting to sound a little distressed now. Jun’s head felt clear. He couldn’t believe what he was doing, as he began to walk towards the lewd scene of the horse-best pounding out the muscle-man’s guts. The muscular young man looked up as Jun approached.

“Oh… oh my god. It’s not just me...it’s not just me!?” The young man exclaimed, shocked at the sight of Jun in his new uniform. Jun couldn’t tell if he sounded excited or disappointed. Jun walked over to him and tapped the man on the shoulder. The horse-beast slowed its thrusts and its muscles tightened.

“Don’t worry, I can handle this!” Jun grinned, determined to help his new friend! The words escaped from Jun’s mouth before he even realised what he was saying. The massive demonic creature sniffed the air, taking in the smell of Jun’s hungry, sweet juice. It turned towards Jun and growled, then pulled back. The horse-beast slid its monster appendage out between the tan globes and tossed the man aside with a loud *POP* like a bottle of champagne getting uncorked. A glob of amber pre-cum mixed with the hunk’s own shimmering ass juice bubbled out of him and down his legs, like champagne bubbles. The hunk moaned as the felt suddenly so empty, his once stretched out hole winking and gaping as the air teased his pucker. The horsebeast flung the hunk a couple feet away, where he landed on the ground with a THUD. He got back onto his knees and watch as Jun quickly took his place.

“Hey, what about me!? You’re choosing that skin-and-bones twink over this muscle pussy?” The hunk called over to the beast, who he already grabbed Jun’s legs, tossed him onto the ground, and resumed the position they were in before the jock had appeared.

Jun remembered just how much that horsecock had hurt only moments before. However, as the flat, flared cockhead pushed its way past Jun’s once-tight hole, waves of pleasure vibrated throughout his body. The cock sunk in slowly but smoothly. Jun expected it to hurt, and parts of it was slightly unexpected and uncomfortable, but the waves of pleasure that rose from within him canceled out any bad feelings. Jun felt a moan escape from his lips as his guts spread to accommodate the monster invasion.

“Holy fuck, dude, are you ok??” The muscular man asked, concerned. After all, ten minutes ago they were just in this position, only Jun was not handling it as well.

“Ah...ahhhhhh…” Jun moaned, so overcome that he couldn’t even reply. He felt that clear, slick liquid drip even more out of his hole, doing its job of lubing up that horsemeat.

Jun moaned as the huge, thick horsecock sunk inch by inch deeper into his flesh. He could feel his insides spreading open to try and accommodate the massive size of the beast. Jun looked down at his own stomach, and was shocked at the substantial bulge, slowly moving upwards towards his chest. How could that giant cock fit inside him?? How was he not dead??

The horsebeast winnied and continued to plow deeper into Jun’s insides. With each new resistance it came across, it gave a short jolt and continued its anal assault against Jun’s tight, little pussy. Jun tried his hardest to steady his breathing and take it as best he could. Luckily, it seemed the clear liquid that had been dripping out of his hole was increasing in volume, and acting as a kind of natural lube to help the arm-sized horsecock glide smoothly in and out of Jun’s hole. Once the horsebeast succeeded in sinking its entire length up Jun’s torso, he rapidly pulled Jun off until just the flat, flared head remained inside.

“Oh...no…!!” Jun moaned. He knew what was going to happen next. Indeed, just as he assumed, the horse abruptly SLAMMED every last inch of its meat inside Jun in one second flat, and then pummeled him inside and out, stretching and spearing Jun’s guts with each thrust.

“Ah… ah… ah, ah, ah!” The moans from before were turning into sharp yelps as the extra-long beast member started to hit a strange spot deep, deep inside of Jun. It was like a little button that sent electrical pulses of pure ecstacy throughout his whole body. He started to shake.

The horsebeast was vicious, to say the least. It treated Jun like he wasn’t even human, just a tube of meat to slide his cock into again and again until he was satisfied. Jun felt thoroughly hollowed out as his insides stretches and spread to accomodate the horsecock invation. The thrusts were so hard and fast that Jun’s entire world was getting rocked.

While the beast was ramming Jun’s little body with all its might as if he didn't even have intestines, the hunk climbed over and got on top of Jun. Jun buckled under the weight of the muscular man, but couldn’t do much as he was already slack from the serious gut punching he was getting from the monster’s dong.

“Fucking asshole, you think you can just ignore me? Look, you got me all wet and now I’m not even gonna get some?,” the man barked. He reached back and spread his own muscular behind and showed the horsebeast what it was missing, the two tan globes bouncing from the thrusts that Jun was receiving below him. The horsebeast grunted again, its deep black eyes filled with lust and savage hunger for as much human boipussy as it could get. It dover forward, its long nose coming into contact with Naoto’s slick sphincter, and began to lewdly and roughly lick and devour Naoto’s hole with its incredibly long, rough tongue.

The monster grabbed and spanked Jun’s phat ass. It groaned in pleasure as the two huge globes slapped together with every slam of his formidable cock weapon. Jun couldn’t believe how rough the monster was being, not just with his formerly tight, tiny pink pussy hole, but with the entire rest of his body as well. The beasts moved its hands down to Jun’s powerful thighs and gripped them hard. Jun could feel the tension and power in the beasts arms and it started to pull.

“No...no..noooo!!” Jun moaned and his legs were spread apart, further and further until he was in the full splits. This allowed the horse-beast to sink even further into Jun’s love chute. Jun thanked his years of dance training and incredible flexibility. He was always proud of it, even saying it was his special talent and demonstrating during concerts or televisions shows. And now, this special skill had saved his life. Jun was fully spread apart, legs completely perpendicular to his torso, while the beast pummeled his guts with renewed vigor.

“Fuck...though… his tongue is nice. It’s big too… fucking long and wide, Ah!!” Naoto squealed unexpectedly as the horsebeast tongue swirled around his insides, fully fucking his hole with the pink appendage. Naoto began to moan, his own body tightening up and tensing. His toes curled and he threw back his head. That horse tongue was clearly hitting a spot deep in his guts that was sending waves of pleasure throughout his entire body.

“Fuck, man. Looks like I’m gonna squirt first.” Wait. Squirt?? What the hell was the muscle jock talking about? Before Jun could fully process what he said, Naoto screamed with all his might as his body shook and a gush of clear, slick, sweet-smelling liquid squirted out of his tight, horse tongue-filled cunthole. He spurted a couple of times, the juice dripping down his glorious backside and onto Jun below him, getting some into the horse’s mouth as well. The horse withdrew his tongue from Naoto’s well-fucked pussy. Naoto fell off of Jun and hit the ground again *THUD* Jun saw Naoto, out of the corner of his eye, his chest heaving as he recovered from the massive orgasm which he achieved due to the horse tongue shoved far up his guts.

Once he recovered, the tan muscle hunk crawled underneath Jun and positioned himself below the horse monster’s balls, opening wide and pressing his mouth against the full, engorged cum factories. The beast’s orbs, unlike the rest of his body, were pure black and smooth rather than covered in the short brown hair like the rest of its body.

“Damn… these things must be ready to burst.” He moaned, sucking on the huge orbs and covering them in his spit. The teasing just made the horse pick up the pace, pounding into Jun’s cunt even harder.

“Yeah man, keep at it… I can feel it, these balls are rumbling, he’s starting to tighten up. Also there… come on hang in there…there… there it is, he’s cumming!!!” Naoto shouted over the low rumbling growls emanating from the beast who was clearly close to orgasm.

Indeed at that moment, every muscle in the horse monster tensed up and he pulled Jun in as tight as he could, sinking every last inch inside of Jun’s warm little love-chute. Jun’s own body began to shake, getting tingly...shot after shot of heavy, thick, boiling hot horse semen filling up every cavity of his insides, gunking up his cunt so much it even started to spill out from the tight pussy right clasping around the pumping horse cock. Jun started to shake his hips involuntarily, his eyes opening wide as he whole world turned upside down, feeling like fireworks were going off inside him, like a dam was destroyed by a rush of raging flood waters… like he was squirting a wave of that clear, slick juice right out of his pussy while his insides were getting flooded by that pearly white cum.

Jun looked down again. He felt queasy and sick. His stomach, once bulging with horsecock, was now bloated and hanging, almost touching the ground beneath him. It looked like he had gorged himself on food, only instead it was filled to the brim with nasty horse monster cum. His bloated belly looked positively pregnant. Jun prayed that this wouldn’t turn him into the broodmare for a whole litter of little horse-beasts!

The deluge of sperm getting shot into Jun wouldn’t let up. Once his stomach had hit its capacity, the rest came overflowing out of the tight ring forming a seal around the horse cock’s serious girth. The geyser of thick jizz spilled out and dripped down over Jun’s still thong-covered pouch, all over and down the horsebeast’s cock and covered its balls. The excess monster semen dripped right down onto the tan hunk, covering his head, face, and chest in the unholy mixture of horse cum and boipussy juice.

Just when Jun felt he had finally hit his limit and was about to pass out, the baby batter gush slowed to a trickle then stopped. The horsebeast withdrew, and Jun fell to the ground breathing heavily. The tan jock stood up and walked over to the monster, which had collapsed on its back, its cock deflating but covered in a lewd mixture of its own cum and Jun’s juices. The hunk opened his mouth and began to lick up along the extra thick cock, rolling the nasty sauce around in his mouth and enjoying its flavor before swallowing it down. The horse moaned and groaned in satisfaction, it’s voice getting weaker. It seemed to have all of its strength drained out of it. Once it was cleaned off, Jun couldn’t believe his eyes as the monster seemed to just… disintegrate. Flesh turned into a dark purple sand, then sand to smoke. It’s form gave away until it was nothing more than a deep, dark purple fog, blowing away in the wind.

Naoto walked over to Jun and pulled him to his feet.

“Wow, man, I can’t believe you did that. That guy was bigger than the other ones that I’ve fucked. Seemed like it was your first time, but you handled it like a champ! Sorry for interrupting, but I was really craving something huge in my pussy. I had no idea you were like me!!” He chuckled and reached around at Jun’s ass, scooping up the leaking load of horse cum and licking it off his hand. He then cupped Jun’s bubble butt and gave it a good shake, amazed at the jiggling assflesh that didn’t seem to stop bouncing.

“Damn… now that is one killer bounce…” Naoto zoned out, distracted by Jun’s impressive booty. He got a little lost in groping and squeezing Jun’s bubble. Jun started to get a little awkward and tried to get Naoto’s attention.

“Uhm…what was that back there? What’s going on? What was that pink light? My body feels so weird...am I going to be ok? I have all this… this… monster… stuff inside of me!!” Jun interrupted the molestation with a flurry of questions. Naoto grew irritated at the sudden interrogation.

“Oh!! Uh, sorry…!” He awkwardly removed his fingers from Jun’s rump. Naoto looked like he wanted to say something else, but was at a loss for words. He awkwardly gave Jun a salute to wave goodbye and turned to walk away. Jun blinked a couple of times, stunned at the abrupt goodbye. He thought that the jock was playing at being some kind of loner. Jun felt so alone on this street, his stomach still full and bloated, his body still in a post-fuck haze. Jun held his huge, expanded belly, filled with horse cum. He felt a strong connection to Naoto, the only other person who experienced such a shocking event and share the strange transformation that his body underwent. He knew he didn’t want Naoto to leave, so he jogged ahead to catch up with the muscle jock and locked arms with Naoto before the stud could walk away.

“Wait!!” Jun stepped ahead, turned back to Naoto and extended his hand in friendship. “My name is Jun Nakamura, but please call me Jun!! You saved me, please can you tell me what’s going on!”

“Uh yeah, ok, sure.” Naoto half-heartedly shook Jun’s hand, and Jun flashed a smile in gratitude at his new friend, the same smile that made all of his fans scream in delight. “No worries, nice to meet ya, Jun. Listen, I don’t really know either. It only started for me a couple days ago.”

“Naoto-kun, you’re so nice!! You saved my life back there!” Jun grinned.

“Uh... not really, I didn’t save you so much as I wanted that horse dick for myself, heh.” Naoto dismissed Jun with a small, easy-going smile.

“Please, let me treat you to lunch as thanks, and maybe you could tell me what you know about that...monster...horse-thing.”

“Uh… ok, deal. Can’t say no to a free meal. But, I think we should get out of here before any cops or cameras show up. Besides, there might be even more coming like that guy, we should get out of here quickly. And, uh, I guess I should be thanking you for saving me? C’mon.” Naoto chuckled.

Jun was so happy he met Naoto that day, and even though it was under the strangest circumstances, which he still couldn’t really understand nor explain, Jun knew this was the start of a wonderful friendship. The two hot boy sluts, clad only in their orange and pink thongs, walked away together, bubble butts bouncing side by side.


	2. Jun & Naoto - The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini Chapter  
> Jun and Naoto play together and get to know each other better. Naoto POV.

The bright sun hit Naoto’s eyes as he groggily opened his heavy eyelids.

“Fuuuuuck… What time is it? How long did I sleep?” He slowly lifted his aching body up and looked around the room. Where am I again?

“Damn. I really got roughed up last night, huh.”

The room was a total mess. There was clothes, spilled drinks, and food flung all over the floor. The chair in the corner of the room even had a leg broken off. Oh right. This is Jun’s apartment. Provided by his agency. Well, at least it isn’t mine.

“Huh, how did this happen?”

Flashes from last night came to him. Hung, horny American frat boys on vacation in Japan, looking for some Japanese pussy to plow. Heard that Japanese pussy was the tightest, best in the world. Naoto convincing them that Japanese boypussy was even better. Leading them to Jun’s apartment. Jun letting them in, but worried about getting caught. And then from there, all he remembered were hours and hours of nonstop cock, cum, and fucking action.

Naoto was already a proud slut, his ass legendary in the Tokyo gay community. However, since he first encountered those huge demon beasts and the orange ball of light appeared in front of him, his body had transformed. His already impressive physique was even sexier, and his meaty jock ass became even rounder and bouncier. Most of all, his already voracious sexual appetite had become positively insatiable.

After his experience with the orange light and his first fuck with a demon monster, Naoto found himself regularly trolling for dick at all hours. He’d come across some hot, horny men and find the nearest love hotel so they could get down to business. However, since meeting Jun a few weeks ago, he started taking the hung fuckers to Jun’s apartment. Jun had a spacious, luxury apartment provided by his talent agency. At first Jun would protest, but Naoto found that the cute twink would soon drop his guard and allow Naoto to use his apartment as a fuckpad. Eventually, the once-innocent, pure boy joined in on the fun himself, unable to resist the lure of cock and cum. It seems like Jun’s own transformation had also increased his sexual appetite and broken down his sexual inhibitions.

“Heh, yup, flimsy chairs tend to break when you get railed from both ends on them by a group of rowdy college-aged American tourists,” Naoto smirked and snapped back to the present.

Naoto heard some rustling and felt some movement on the sheets. He looked over to check on his bed partner.

Oh, it’s him. Jun Nakamura: The country’s top male idol. Every high school girl’s ideal boyfriend. Every middle aged mother’s ideal son-in-law. Cute and innocent. Always polite. Radiant smile. Terrible voice. Pretty talented dancer. Surprisingly flexible. Extremely phat ass. Secret cum slut.

Naoto used to think he was the best bottom in the country. He even appeared on a late-night, sex-themed talk show! “I can make anyone cum with my ass in 90 seconds!” Naoto had proclaimed, and the cocky straight porn star who the tan hunk was paired with boasted incredible stamina; he had once fucked 10 girls straight without cumming. Of course Naoto won. After that, more and more people started showing up at the gay bar where he worked in Tokyo’s gay district. Some even attempted “Naoto’s Challenge”, as it came to be called. They all lost. Even if I have nothing else, at least I’m the best power bottom in Japan, Naoto always told himself when he was feeling down.

That was until he met Jun. Naoto didn’t expect it, but Jun’s skills were on point. The way he gyrated his hips. The way he jiggled his ass when he was horny. He was obedient, but always resisted just enough so that the tops would fuck him even harder. He wasn’t as innocent as he claimed to be.

“Hi! I’m Jun Nakamura, but you can just call me Jun!” Naoto remembered the very first time they met; Jun flashed that blinding, white smile, extended his hand, and instantly started to talk talk like they were childhood buddies.

And now look at him. His pale skin practically shone in the bright sun. He was perfectly smooth. He doesn’t even have to shave or anything, unlike Naoto. Slim but toned body all the way down, until you get to his ass. That ass. The ass. Naoto reached over and pulled the sheet down a little to expose it.

It just wasn’t fair. Naoto went to the gym every day, squats and lunges constantly. He built up a nice, muscular gym-forged jock body. Not too big, but plenty of masculine energy. He tanned and looked like quite the stud. He was proud of the eyes that followed him wherever he went and the mouths that hung open and drooled over his body. However, even after his booty got… enhanced, that little skinny dancer twink STILL had him beat in the ass department. The size difference wasn’t too big, but Jun’s bubble was the ideal ass for twerking. Two perfectly round globes which jiggled at even the slightest movement. Naoto poked one with his finger and watched it bounce back. Damn. I mean sure, I have some meat on me as well. But it just doesn’t jiggle like that.

“Hm… what’s going on down here?” Naoto felt a stir southwards. He lifted his covers. Yup, his own cock was rock hard, sticking straight up. Huh. He can’t remember the last time he was hard without something in his ass. Naoto felt his own round cheeks, and stopping when he touched the hard, familiar dildo lodged up his hole. Oh, that explains it.

Naoto leaned over and bent down towards Jun’s ear. “Morning, Sunshine,” he cooed. “Mind if I take care of this?”

Jun’s puppy dog eyes stirred and slightly opened. “...Mornin’ Naoto.” he said, barely awake. He nodded his head and slightly shifted his position, stretching his body, rotating onto his stomach and parting his legs. Heh, like I said, he was an obedient slut.

“Fuck.” Naoto cursed at the sight of it. Those two juicy bubbles. That ass that was so big it even protruded out from the side of Jun’s hips. Poor guy had to get all of his pants specially tailored. He’s ripped a countless number of concert costumes. But, all Naoto felt were the pangs of jealousy. Naoto bent over again and whispered.

“I love your huge, bouncing booty, Jun, but I hate that I don’t have it.”

He started to grind his crotch against Jun’s cheeks. Fuck, so smooth. Jun’s skin felt good against Naoto’s cock. It had been a while since Naoto played with his own dick, maybe he was due for some fun. Naoto grabbed each cheek and tried to palm them. Even when he fully extended his fingers, he couldn’t even grasp the full size of Jun’s round cheeks. His fingers sunk into the soft flesh. He pulled the cheeks apart and exposed Jun’s tiny, pink little hole. That was the other thing. No matter what Jun had inside him, no matter how huge, thick, or long, his little pussy always tightened right back up like he was a virgin. Tight but oh-so-stretchy. Nothing too big for him, but he was never too loose. Naoto, on the other hand, would never say no to a big cock, but sometimes faced dicks that hurt just a little bit too much. He just had to grin and work through it.

Naoto released Jun’s cheeks and watched as the two mounds of ass flesh slapped back together. The impact sent ripples throughout his supple flesh, and caused the cheeks to bounce off each other again. This happened a couple more times. It was like watching fresh pudding jiggle when you hit it with a spoon. This just annoyed Naoto even more and made his cock even harder.

He spread those cheeks again and looked at Jun’s pink hole. It slightly opened too, like it was yawning with the new day. Looked like Jun hadn’t fully tightened up from last night. Some of the frothy contents, a mixture of last night’s leftover cum and Jun’s own juices, gurgled out and dripped down Jun’s balls onto the sheets.

The sheets. Damn, there were a lot of crusty stains on those. No doubt some of it was cum, but plenty were probably Jun’s juices. Or Naoto’s. Or a mix, heh. Jun even had some crusty spots on his body. Looks like he fell right asleep without cleaning up after those tourists were satisfied and left. Poor guy must have been tuckered out. They did, after all, fuck for almost four hours straight.

He pressed his cock against Jun’s velvety hole and felt it slide right in. Jun started to moan as he felt the pressure. It was like a switch going off as Naoto slid his respectable six inches all the way down.

“Mm… Naoto...ohhhh….eh?” Jun interrupted his moaning with a confused sound.

“What?” Naoto stopped and raised an eyebrow.

“Uhm…” Jun turned the shade of cooked shrimp. He always turned bright pink when he got shy, embarrassed, or flustered. It didn’t take much to set him off. When he appeared on TV shows, it always made the female audience cheer without fail. Naoto got the appeal. That face just made him want to fuck Jun even harder.

“Tell me.” Naoto commanded.

“Uh…. well… you’re a lot…well... smaller… than what I’m used to.” Jun stuttered out. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Naoto with those big, green-brown eyes. Except now those puppy dog eyes weren’t going to work on Naoto.

“You BASTARD!!” Naoto screamed and roughly shoved Jun back down. A fire awakened in him. That jerk! He grabbed Jun’s waist and started to pound him as hard as he could. He knew he wasn’t that hung! He’s a bottom goddammit, it’s fine! But that doesn’t mean Mr. “Nation’s Idol” has to rub it in!

“Ah!!!” Jun cried out. Yeah, ok. He wasn’t going to get as deep as the monsters Jun was used to, but he could still do some damage! But damn, Naoto got the appeal. Jun’s pussy felt incredible. It was the softest, warmest tunnel, he could feel it pulling him in every time he withdrew a stroke. Naoto had to admit, Jun was good at this.

“Fuck buddy, looks like I’m gonna add some of my nut to that soup churning in your ass from last night.”

“Ah!!” Jun squeaked. Naoto groaned and felt his load shoot out from his cock. *SPLURT* Damn… he almost forgot how that felt. Naoto always believe that a good bottom can get off without cumming, but he still has to drain his balls sometimes. Alright, fine. It wasn’t those huge, creamy cumloads Jun was probably used to, but it was respectable!

“Thanks Naoto-kun, that felt good.” Jun looked back and flashed that smile again. Naoto looked away and started to turn pink himself. There he goes again, with that shining smile and those cute puppy eyes. That jerk.

Naoto’s eyes narrowed. “Huh, you think so? Well it looks like you haven’t even squirted yet, Jun-kun.”

Jun’s face somehow turned even pinker. “Uh… I-I-I’m ok, you don’t have to…”

“Nonsense!” Naoto twisted his body and looked after his shoulder at his own meaty booty. He reached back and felt at his hole. He grasped at the hard, round object at the base, and pulled it out. No wonder he was so horny this morning! Naoto can’t even remember the last time he got off without something big in his hole. He may have just topped Jun, but he was definitely still a proud power bottom.

“Hehe, look what I had inside me. Meet my favorite dildo, Mr. Blacky!” Naoto teased. He waved a veiny, black 12-inch dildo, and tossed it over at Jun, still covered in his ass juices and the cum from last night. Jun flinched in surprise as the weighty, heavy piece of plastic hit him with a wet *THUD*.

“You had this inside you the whole time?” Jun asked incredulously. He felt the girthy, long piece of silicone over in his hands. It was veiny, soft enough to be flexible but hard enough to have weight behind it. Jun gulped. He was getting excited again.

“Yup. Why don’t you try it out a little bit? Let me take care of you some more.” Naoto grabbed the dildo out from Jun’s hands. He pushed Jun’s head back down and spread his cheeks once more. Naoto pressed the thick, rounded head against Jun’s hole. He expected there to be some resistance, but there was hardly any at all as all 12 inches slid into Jun’s cum-slick pussy in one go.

“Damn. I knew you were hungry for something bigger than me.” Naoto felt a bit rejected, but was still turned on by teasing his friend. He began to pump the dildo in and out of Jun’s pussy, churning up his cum, mixing in with the juices spraying out of Jun’s ass and the cumloads from the American tourists last night.

“AH! OH gosh!! Harder!!!” Jun squeaked out, his still-pink hued face contorting in pleasure as he had his greedy hole pounded out by Naoto’s personal favorite toy.

“That’s right Jun-kun. Just like me, you love those big, black dicks, don’t you?” Naoto teased. “Bet you wish those Americans from last night would come back. Maybe they could bring even more of their friends. Maybe some of those friends are black and have huge, long cocks. Even bigger than this dildo. You want that, don’t you?”

“N-no!! AH!!” Jun protested, which just made Naoto pound into him even harder.

“Stop lying! I’m sick of your whole innocent act. You like cock just as much as I do!! You tried to turn those tourists away last night, but you eventually let us in, didn’t you?” Naoto was getting worked up. Something about Jun just made him even more aggressive.

“OK!! Yes, yes, Naoto-kun, I love cock!! I love big, black cock!!” Jun whined, finally letting his true feelings out. As he did his chest began to heave, and his body began to shake.

“AH!! It’s coming!! It’s coming!! I’m squirttinnnggggg!!!” Jun screamed. *SPLOOOOSH* A substantial spray of clear pussy juice shot out of his tiny pink hole while it was getting assaulted by Mr. Blacky. The juice shot out, covering Naoto’s hand and forearm.

“Wow Jun, that was a big load!” As Jun’s body began to relax and the pussy juice spray slowed to a trickle, Naoto withdrew Mr. Blacky. The sight of Jun’s empty hole was lewd as fuck. It was opening and closing, gaping like a baby bird still hungry for food. Dripping out was a frothy mix of cum and pussy juice. Naoto licked his lips, “Now let’s get you cleaned up!”

“Ah!” Jun squealed in surprise as he felt Naoto’s warm tongue dive right into his worked-over cunt, rubbing against his sensitive, freshly fucked hole. He only just woke up and he had already gotten one cum load, then made to squirt, and now he’s getting eaten out. What a day. He just can’t get any rest.

Naoto was, unsurprisingly, also an expert pussy rimmer. He worked his tongue around in circles, feeling Jun’s hole open up even more for him. He pushed his tongue against Jun’s pussy, working his way in, digging into it. Tongue-fucking could get tiresome, but Naoto was really getting into it, eating Jun out with gusto. 

Jun moaned as his cunt opened itself up for Naoto’s probing tongue. Naoto gradually worked his way into Jun’s luscious cavern, tasting the mixture of his fresh seed, Jun’s juices, and the mixture from last night’s guests.

Naoto was eating Jun ravenously, losing himself in those huge bubble cheeks. It was pretty hard to get deep in there with how big and plush Jun’s booty was. As he pushed in deeper with his tongue, he could feel Jun shift his hips slightly and bounce against Naoto’s face, covering it with some splatters of juice and slapping him a little as he twerked on his tongue. He could barely breathe between them! Jun’s hips were working harder, Naoto’s load combined with his devious tongue was really working for him. He moaned into his pillow while grabbing at his sheets and started to tremble.

“Fuuuuuckk!!!!” Jun squealed, his body rocking and hips thrusting as he felt a squirt of juice rush out of his hole, splattering his poor friend. *SPLOOSH SPLURT* A couple of volleys squirted out as Jun’s body slowly started to calm down and he came back from his cuntgasm. As soon as he came to, he got up and tried to clean off his friend. Naoto pulled his tongue out of Jun’s jiggling, wet booty. His face was soaked, but his mouth was full.

“Damn, buddy, you squirted again!? You’re just a pussy juice making machine, huh?” Naoto scooped up the mixture with his tongue, enjoying the nice, musky taste of cum and the sweet taste of Jun’s pussy juice. He licked up every last drop that he could, scooping it out of Jun’s hole and into his mouth. He got all of it out, but didn’t swallow just yet. Damn, my load is tasty. I should bottle it, Naoto chuckled in his head.

“Naoto!! I’m so sorry!! Wait, why are you laughing? …That’s so nasty!!!” Jun apologised to his friend, only to see Naoto grinning with a mouth full of cum and pussy juice.

Naoto looked over at Jun on the bed. That cuntgasm really woke him up, since he was now on the edge of the bed, looking up at Naoto with those puppy eyes again. Yup, he looked just like a puppy begging for scraps at the table.

Naoto grabbed Jun’s arm and pulled him in deep. He pressed their mouths together and slid his tongue inside. Their tongues swished around the cum-cunt juice mixture, transferring some into Jun’s mouth and feeding Jun the cum load and juice. Both Japanese sluts swapped cum, cunt juice, and spit in a kiss. Jun was getting lost in kissing his best friend, moaning and closing his eyes. He grabbed Naoto’s muscular back and pulled himself even closer, working his own tongue into his muscle hunk friend’s mouth and sucking down the lewd mixture. Naoto could feel Jun’s supple body rubbing against his, his hands wandering down until they settled on that massive, perfect bubble. Well, if I can’t have it, at least I can play with it whenever I want! 

He moaned into Jun while grabbing and groping that ample bubble. Jun’s own hands explored Naoto’s muscular body, feeling up his arms, shoulders, and back. Jun groped Naoto’s huge, heaving pecs that were almost the size of pecs. Naoto loved the impromptu muscle worship session he was getting from the twink while they tongues fought for the mixture of cum and juice. Yeah, I’m beginning to think Jun here has a type, Naoto mused. Jun moaned in return. Damn, this felt good, Naoto thought. Finally, after swallowing and gulping down the last drops of cum and juice and there was none left to play with, Jun and Naoto released each others tongues.

“Woah. I got a little lost here”, Naoto said, “You doin’ ok?” He was a little unsteady on his feet. That kiss and worship session had gotten Naoto worked up again, and he could feel juice dripping from his own cunt hole, down his leg, and onto Jun’s carpeted floor. Hope that won’t be too expensive to get cleaned.

“Yeah, I am,” Jun giggled, “That felt really good actually… I’m sorry about what I said before.”

Aw fuck. Naoto couldn’t stay mad at Jun. He was sweet, he clearly didn’t mean anything by it when he said Naoto’s dick was small.

“No worries, you more than made up for it.” Naoto gave Jun a quick smack on his bubble and watched the huge, perfectly round cheeks jiggle. Fuck, this ass is insane.

Jun reached down and felt Naoto’s own muscular, meaty cheeks. They weren’t as soft or jiggly as his own, but Naoto’s bubble butt was big in its own right. Jun could feel their power as he dug his fingers into the tan flesh. His hands traveled downwards, and his eyes opened wide in surprise.

“Naoto-kun… you’re still wet!!” Jun gasped in shock.

“Hehe, looks like I am. Guess I haven’t squirted yet today, unlike you, Mr. Double Shot,” Naoto chuckled. Naoto turned and pulled Jun down on the bed with him.

“Hey, you haven’t ever eaten ass before, right?” Naoto asked. Jun shook his head no. “Hehe, good, why don’t you come over here and try to work that tongue and make me squirt?” Naoto showed of his big, muscular jock butt to Jun, reached back and pulled apart the cheeks to reveal his hungry, dripping hole.

“Get in there, Jun.”

Jun licked his lips and dived in. He had a feeling that he and Naoto were going to be at this all day long.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please let me know!  
> scwalkerxxx@gmail.com  
> twitter.com/scwalkerxxx  
> scwalkerxxx.blogspot.com


End file.
